geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Packs
Map Packs are a feature in Geometry Dash. They each consist of three levels of similar difficulty and stars, which can range from Easy to Demon. Completing a full pack will reward from 2 to 10 stars and either 1 or 2 secret coins. Demon packs reward 2 coins and other packs reward just one. This can also contribute to the unlocking of various achievements. There are currently 60 map packs as of Update 2.0. Update History * The original amount of map packs was 14. Eleven new map packs were added during Update 1.6. *Update 1.7 introduced fourteen new packs including the Phoenix, Power, Elemental, Fast, Bionic, Shatter, Twisted, Mortal, and Magma packs plus Demon Packs from 10 to 14. *Fifteen more packs were added during Update 1.8. These include Sapphire, UFO, Amethyst, Ruby, Shiny, Color, Warp, Cyclone, Colossus, Diamond, Paradox, Funky, and Demon Packs from 15 to 17. * No map packs were added in Update 1.9. *Robert Topala confirmed and added New Map Packs during Update 2.0 (2.01): **October 15: Alpha Pack, Force Pack, Cookie Pack **October 16: Electro Pack **October 17: Laser Pack **October 19: Glow Pack Trivia *If you beat a level outside of its map pack, the level will still count it as if it was beaten inside of the map pack. * Being the first map pack level (before 2.0), "Level Easy" by Cody is the most downloaded and most liked custom level in the game. *Levels in map packs were for some reason rated only as "Hard", "Harder", or "Demon". This was fixed during Update 1.8 so that difficulties were calculated appropriately by the number of stars. *The Magma Pack was originally rated as "Demon", although only having levels rated as "Insane". Its rating was, respectively, changed to "Insane" in Update 1.8. *The creators of map pack levels are still able to modify their map pack levels even after they have been added. This has lead to some newer elements, like the 1.9 sawblades and 2.0 coins, to appear in the levels. *Currently seven map packs contain a level with custom music, being the Alpha Pack, the Force Pack, the Cookie Pack, the Electro Pack, the Laser Pack, the Dash Pack, and the Glow Pack. **Before Update 2.0, the only level to use custom music was Lightout, using Chaoz Airflow by ParagonX9. *The songs "Blast Processing", "Theory of Everything 2", "Geometrical Dominator" and "Deadlocked" are not used in any of the 180 total Map Pack levels as of Update 2.0. *As of Update 2.0 there are two map packs rated "Easy", the Beginner Pack, and the Alpha Pack being the easiest map packs to complete. **However, the Beginner Pack is rated "Easy", but the levels inside the map pack are rated "Normal" and "Hard". *Three versions of the song "Stereo Madness" have been used in the map packs: Stereo Madness, Stereo Madness 2, and Stereo Madness (2015). **These were three different editions of the song that ForeverBound created due to the original soundtrack's popularity arising from the game. *Two versions of the song "Back on Track" have been used in the map packs: Back on Track (GD Cut) and Back on Track. (Full version) *Many players of the game have complained about several levels in the map packs that they claim to be harder than what the ratings suggest. Some of these levels include Dynamic on Track and Geometry Level. *Some map packs, like the beginner pack or the normal pack, give more stars when completing the pack then the difficulty rating of the pack. List of Map Packs Note that the case of the level names are as they appear in the game, and hence may not be of proper casing. Category:Features